


Data Collection

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [7]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Humor, NSFW, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: 2B and 9S are getting heated in an abandoned house in the middle of the forest, they're about to seal the deal when 2B hears a strange noise outside the window.





	Data Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There ain't no title it's just a response to the prompt "Getting caught while having sex"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313887) by The Sin Queen. 



> There's literally no story or feels to this, it's literally just smut... at least for the first half.

2B and 9S hurried down the path, both panting from an uncomfortable feeling growing in the space inside their pants. Something strange was giving the two androids an itch; an itch that could only be scratched when they were both ass-naked in a secluded room together. They didn't quite care _why_ they were feeling this way all of a sudden; only that they needed to find a place to relieve themselves of this pressure _now_. They passed tree after tree, almost considering just hiding behind a large one to do the deed after the feeling became near-unbearable.

Before that could happen though, they found a decent amount of privacy in a partially-collapsed house, and dove inside. They began undressing each other as quickly as they possibly could; desperately trying to free each other from the tight fabrics of their outfits. Shirts came first, then 2B's pants; all flung in random directions, neither of them quite caring enough about having to clean the dirt and bugs off afterwards.

2B aggressively began kissing 9S as she fumbled with his pants, shoving her tongue deep into his throat, almost causing him to choke before he quickly dove into his settings and disabled his gag reflex for the time being. Every kiss pushed him further and further back until his back hit the cool wall with a light thud. In that same moment, she finally undid his pants enough to let them fall at his feet and expose his throbbing erection for her to inspect.

Her hand ran up his leg and fingers lightly danced across his cock, causing him to shiver and twitch and push up against her in hopes that she would wrap her powerful, yet gentle fingers around him next time her hand came that way. He, in turn, decided to give her a taste of her own medicine as he imitated her movements against her body; fingers swirling around the delicate flesh between her legs but not quite touching anything too sensitive.

He knew she was just as hot and ready as he was as she shifted her legs against each other to get some sort of relief each time he moaned for her. She always did this, played around with him and teased him until he gave in and begged for the real thing; something that gave her immense satisfaction before she gave him what they both desperately needed. Not that he minded anyway, he was happy do do _anything_ that prolonged physical contact with her in any context really. Even now, when his body was screaming to just put his dick inside her to feel her soft, tight insides once more.

He wasn't about to beg _just yet_ though. _Just a bit more teasing._ He thought since he knew she was in the same boat as him. His hand danced dangerously close to her clitoris; fingers just barely touching the skin above it. In that moment 2B gripped his cock with her full hand, causing him to twitch again and graze his finger across the swollen bit of flesh accidentally. She let out a high-pitched squeal at the sensation, louder than either of them had expected. The noise set off something inside him and he scrapped his previous plan, he needed to beg _now,_ or he felt his dick might explode from the pressure.

“2..B... p-please.”

“Please _what?_ N-nines.”

“ _You know what._ ” He whispered.

“I wanna... hear you say... it.” She said between gasps.

“Please... fuck me already... Please... 2B.” He didn't even attempt to hide his desperation this time. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough for her as she took a step back and spread her legs out further. She looked up at him expectantly, and his hands instinctively came out to part the glistening, wet spot between her legs. He looked deep into her eyes as she struggled to find a good angle to slide onto him.

Finally, she positioned herself just right, and began sliding herself up him; hips swaying side to side faintly to help herself along. They both let out sharp gasps and grunts the further she went until she could go no further. When he felt that final bump against his groin, he let out a heavy sigh as 2B leaned forward to gently nibble on his neck.

Before her teeth could graze his soft skin, her head snapped back and she tensed up as she stared intensely at the window behind her.

“2B, what's going-”

“Shh.” She snapped. “I think I hear something.”

 _Are we being ambushed?_ He craned his neck to get a better look around her, then, he heard it. A slight rustling of leaves right out the right window.

2B turned on a dime, sliding off him immediately, causing him to gasp in shock as the cool air hit his soaking cock. She paid no mind to her own discomfort as she grabbed her sword and immediately ran outside, completely naked, save for the boots she never bothered taking off in the first place.

“W-wait 2B! Put some--” He screamed as he struggled to pull his pants back up and grab his own sword at the same time.

“What the hell?!” She screamed as she stepped outside. 9S's heart raced as he jumped out behind her, ready for anything.

“What the hell?!” He screamed as well at nearly the same tone and volume as she did. In front of him sat a dirty, black-haired android in an all-too-familiar gray hood. Next to her was some sort of strange device; a small box with a large tangle of multicolored wires sticking out in all directions. She didn't seem at all concerned about the two armed, angry, partially-naked androids standing over her.

“Sup.” Replied Jackass as if they were casually greeting each other on any normal day.

“Don't “Sup” us.” 9S snapped, “were you _spying_ on us?”

“Spying doesn't seem like the right word to use for this situation. I prefer calling it _collecting important data._ ” She shrugged. “I was curious to know how you YoRHa units did the deed since I heard you could request a pretty realistic set of genitals unlike us unfortunate Resistance members here. And since you two are the only YoRHa members in the area, I came to the logical conclusion to observe you two.”

9S opened his mouth to speak but Jackass continued. “Oh believe me, I'm not getting off to this, I prefer girls, and girls alone myself. Now if we could get 2B here and that other YoRHa unit that's been running around to try, but I don't think she has-” 2B turned even redder and was about to respond but 9S beat her to the point.

“Oh my god STOP” He yelled. “Wait... wait...” His mind flashed back to just before the found the house and the unbearable feeling they both felt. “ _You._ What did you _do_ to us? Is that why we were feeling... uh... like _that_.”

“Depends on what you mean by “ _that_ ”. She said.

“JACKASS WHAT THE HELL!” He screamed. “Get lost! And go collect your data elsewhere.” He waved his sword angrily at her, but she didn't even flinch as she knew it was just an empty threat.

“All right, all right.” She said, putting her hands up and shrugging. “But you really oughta reconsider this.”

“What could you _possibly_ need to know this for anyway? Is this for another one of your weird drugs that almost caused me to fall off a cliff the last time I used it?”

Jackass shrugged. “Sometimes you just gotta grab the moose by the antlers and collect the data _before_ you even know what you're gonna do with it; who knows what kind of missed opportunities there were in the past because nobody thought to observe something until it was too late.” She turned to leave and took a few steps before stopping and turning her head back. “If you two ever change your minds, you know my number, toodles!”

“GO!” They both screamed in unison as Jackass just chuckled and continued onward.

“Well that was certainly... something.” 9S said after she disappeared from view.

“Yeah...” 2B responded, equally shocked and confused at the entire turn of events. “Looks like whatever she did to us has worn off. I don't supposed you're looking to continue where we left off, are you?”

“Er, well,” he gestured down to his crotch to show that he had become completely flaccid in that time. “I don't think I'm getting that back up for a while, and even if I did... well...”

“Yeah, same.” 2B responded, knowing what he was about to say before he said it. “Let's just... get back to the mission then.”

“Yeah, let's.” 


End file.
